


The Cole Carter Chronicles

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Object Vore, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Cole Carter ironically uses "epic,"  unironically wears ugly, loud shirts, and squanders the ability to cross time and alternate dimensions to both eat enormous volumes of things and acquire video game-related stuff to stream and post on his Youtube.Everybody needs a hobby.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as "2 Million Sub Challenge."

In the southern part of Alamogordo, New Mexico is a landfill which, for years, fueled urban legends. It had been rumored to be the site of a mass dumping of Atari 2600 cartridges and systems in September of 1983, following the gross overproduction of titles in a market which was quickly growing over-saturated with competing video game consoles. In a bid to write off the product for tax purposes, Atari chose to bury its inventory of what was then essentially useless goods. An excavation starting on April 26, 2014 revealed the truth of this rumor, and in the years after the site was viewed as something of a tourist attraction.

Absolutely none of this explained how, just before dumping began in earnest, a blond-haired, purple-eyed young man with atrocious taste in Hawaiian shirts emerged from what looked like a tear in reality just yards in front of the Atari workmen, talking animatedly to a floating camera.

"What up, epic gamers?" he said loudly, making a finger gun gesture with one hand. "It's ya boy, Cole Carter, back in 1983 for some first-hand history! We are live at Alamogordo, New Mexico for the dumping of Atari's useless backstock!"

The foreman had many questions. "Who are you?"

"I'm recording a show for my YouTube audience," Cole said to him. Turning his attention back to the camera he added, "...and if you like what you see be sure to hit that 'like' button and follow me for more content. I told you guys I'd do this at two million subs and I'm keeping my promise, so just imagine what you'll see at three."

"What's a you-tube?"

"So I'm here today with all these trucks full of old games and consoles," Cole said, approaching the foreman as he spoke to his audience, "because I am going to eat their contents."

The foreman had many more questions. "Sir, mister... Carter?"

"Just Cole is fine," he said with a smile.

"Ah, right. Cole, these are..." He gestured to the trucks and the open cardboard box at his feet. "...these are video games. They're plastic."

Cole nodded, taking a copy of "ET" off the top.

"They're not meant to be edib-" He fell silent as Cole simply opened his mouth, sliding the cartridge in with his index finger and swallowing with relative ease. At first he thought it was some sort of trick or sleight of hand, but that wouldn't have explained the oddly square bulge that passed down his throat. "...edible."

"So, we cool?"

He stared at him for a few seconds until Cole smiled reassuringly, gesturing for him to speak before giving the camera a "what are you gonna do?" expression. "Oh, okay, but when you say you're going to eat all of it, there's-"

"Seven hundred thousand cartridges spread across ten to twenty semi-trucks. I know. You're probably going out of your way for this..." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope and offering it to him. "...so here."

The foreman looked at it oddly before taking it. "What's this?"

"One thousand shares of a company called 'Apple.' Trust me, it'll be worth your while."

*****

As further proof, Cole sat down on the desert ground beside the first box, eating the contents at a pace which would have been remarkable even if it had been food. Rectangles of plastic entered his mouth two and three at a time, Cole not even bothering to chew them before gulping them down. Even this wouldn't have been so extraordinary if he had stopped early at some point, but as he ate he gained a growing pot belly that simply kept growing, popping the buttons open on his shirt one by one and taking up more space between his legs. As he lifted up the final object in the box, an Atari 2600 console, the disposal crew looked on in a combination of awe, fear, and disbelief as his lips simply stretched around it, flesh conforming to its angles as it traveled down his esophagus. It finally landed in his exercise ball-sized gut, its surface covered in irregular bumps.

With some further assurance from Cole the foreman agreed to have the workers simply dump the boxes of unsold product directly into his mouth, and that despite his ability to open his mouth freakishly wide and swallow several pounds of irregularly-shaped objects, he assured them that it was all on the level. This, they assumed, also applied to his rapidly growing shape and his lack of discomfort regarding it as more and more filled him, growing to the height of the workmen, then beyond that, looking more as if he swallowed a large car.

In terms of personality they found Cole quite friendly, speaking to the floating device and asking them about their thoughts on movies, television shows, the upcoming election - "I think Mondale has a chance" - and the games and devices he was currently devouring, when he wasn't busy devouring them. Despite his inherent strangeness and the feeling some had that he knew more than he was letting on, they found themselves at ease and, well, they -were- there to dispose of the games and consoles.

The dumping operation was scheduled to take about three days, but due to the sudden change in plans and its unusual nature things were prolonged an additional day. Some Alamogordo residents reported an odd, flesh-toned hill that was steadily growing larger, and once the workmen left they found a young man with a bumpy, massively distended belly nearly four stories tall and wider than the semi-truck trailers that had been stopping by for the past few days. The night brought low, ominous gurgling and bubbling noises, punctuated by the muffled clattering of plastic and loud belches, and when dawn came the young man was nowhere to be seen.

Elsewhere, in another time, in another place, several videos were uploaded to the Internet detailing these events, along with another that was audio only and simply labeled "[ASMR] Digesting The Entire Atari Landfill." It was, perhaps, the first time hundreds of people had ever envied one of the worst video games ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Upload Delays."

"What is -up-, epic gamers?" The blond, purple-eyed young man smiled, making a finger gun gesture with one hand to the floating camera. "It's ya boy, Cole Carter, off in another timeline. Now you're probably wondering what's going on."

What was going on was that Cole was lying down, propped up on his elbows. His garishly loud shirt was open, draped across either side of him on a surface that extended off-camera, matched his skin tone perfectly, and merged with his body. "I'm pretty sure most long-time followers already know, but if you take a look around..." The camera did a slow turn, panning across a flesh-toned field dotted with wide hills that extended off into the distance, a band of blue across its edge that faded into the black of space. "...I ate another planet. You can kind of see that the atmosphere stuck ar-" A loud burp rolled out. "Excuse me. The atmosphere stuck around since I've got my own gravity field, so."

The camera rotated back towards Cole, who casually gestured as he spoke. "Now I don't eat planets all the time, but this was a special case. I was looking for more games when I ended up here, and get this." His expression hardened. "The 3D0 won the console wars. That is fucking CURSED. Imagine a world where Gex is as popular as Mario and Sonic combined." He jabbed his stomach with his index finger - not a difficult task, considering it was the size of the Earth. "Deadass, I did these guys a favor."

Cole reached into his back pocket, pulling out his smartphone. "So new videos are gonna be delayed a few days while I digest, but I'm gonna record some ASMR stuff for you." He placed it face-down in front of him, and a quiet stream of gurgles, sloshes, and burbles faded into audibility. "...and as always, if you like what you see or hear, like, leave a comment, and subscribe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Apex Predator."

The CEO ran, panting, and the shadowy mass followed. She had made the mistake of staying late to supervise the development crunch for their latest title, and on her way through the lobby she spotted something outside in the dim light. It was hard to discern, but when it simply battered down the front doors she fled, deeper into the building's interior. Its footsteps were heavy behind her, its body crashing through furniture as it gave chase, and as her panic rose she found herself running blindly before finally being cornered in a meeting room filled with folding chairs.

Backing away, she finally got a good look at her pursuer: It was, to her shock, all too human. A young man, blond-haired, but with purple eyes as unnatural as the pattern of his shirt. But most unnatural of all was his stomach.

She only called it that because of the massive bulge's position on the young man's body; beyond that it was nothing that could be considered human. Its sheer size was such that he nearly had to squeeze himself through the double doors as he approached, and rose so high that it covered everything below his malevolent smile. It heaved and swayed as he closed in, not slowing him down in the least as he shoved through the chairs in his way. In the dim light she could see irregular lumps in its surface and, worst of all, they seemed to be *moving*, rolling about as something - or some*one* - struggled inside.

As she pressed against the whiteboard, trying to figure out what direction to move in to evade him, he lunged, knocking the wind out of her lungs as his gut pinned her to the wall. "I'm surprised," Cole said. "This is actually getting easier. Must be because I can block exits better."

She squirmed against his weight, fighting to free her arms as whatever was inside of him began to squirm against her in turn. "What *are* you?!"

"Hungry and annoyed." Out of her sight he put one hand on his hip, gesturing with the other. "You know, it's funny. In some worlds you're a guy, in some the company is a different name, but in all of them - every single one - you're the person who told all your developers to start putting out hundred dollar loot boxes."

Her mouth moved wordlessly before she wrenched her arms free. "If, if this is about money then here!" She stripped the watch from her wrist, holding out with a shaking hand. "Take my watch, it's a genuine-"

She froze as Cole raised his arm, identical time pieces covering it up to the elbow. "Rolex. I know." Lowering his arm he continued. "Honestly, I'm just eating my way across the multiverse until I find the version of you that isn't a piece of shit." Cole slapped his gargantuan belly, and whatever was struggling inside redoubled its efforts briefly. "As you can see, I've been looking for a while."

"Y-" She paled. "You can't eat me! That- that's not-"

Cole took a few small steps back, freeing her, and she slumped, catching her breath. As she went to speak again there was a loud thud as Cole's gut hit the floor, rolling forward and bringing the rest of his body with it. Her eyes went wide as she saw Cole's mouth, stretched beyond all human measure, and then she was plunged head-first into something dark, warm and damp. Hands pressed against her struggling arms, then her waist, then her legs, as she slid deeper into a confining tunnel until splashing into a thick, soupy slurry and a tangle of limbs. She screamed, and her own voice echoed her in cacophony.

As his gut thrashed beneath him he let out a belch. "Man. This is turning into an all-day affair." Checking the watches on his arm he paused in thought before shrugging, removing one, and popping it into his mouth, a lumpy bulge sliding down his throat as he swallowed. Poking the curve of his belly he said, "you know, you guys keep acting like it's a surprise that more of you keep showing up even though I gave that speech to everybody." He gulped down another watch. "It's no wonder people think you're out of touch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Social Eating."

Killian Samuels holstered his pulse pistol as he pushed the prone insectoid fugitive's face into the ground with his boot. The criminal let out a chittering series of curses, translated through subtitles to English phrases better left unsaid. Reaching for a pouch at his belt, Samuels withdrew a short, thick rod, giving it a twist and causing several prongs to swing out from the sides. With a snap of his wrist he whipped it down into their back before stepping away, watching as a crackling sphere of blue-green light formed around them before they disappeared in a flash and burst of static electricity, leaving behind a seared patch on the ground.

As soon as the animation ended Cole Carter brought up the pause menu, leaning back in his chair. "Ohhh boy, that guy was a runner, wasn't he?" He glanced up at the clock before returning his attention to the camera mounted above one of his computer monitors. "I think now's a good time to take a break." Cole fiddled with the streaming settings on his other monitor, switching it from "Games and Demos" to "Social Eating" and swapping the game footage for his webcam; immediately the bitrate of the stream took a hit as his FIREBLU shirt filled the screen. "So right now we're-" He paused to read a message in stream chat. "No PierogiDog, this isn't a sequel to the latest one. There was a Prey back in 2006 that ran on the Doom 3 engine, and this is the sequel to that. It's not connected to the new Prey with the shapeshifting aliens." He paused to read chat. "Human Head Studios, yeah. This came out in 2013 instead of Bioshock Infinite. Someone do the 'timeline' command for him, let- yeah, there we go."

He rolled in his chair partly out of view, returning as he pulled a stack of boxes with him. "So we're taking a break from playing Prey 2 to see what some of you guys sent me to eat, and I have to say-" He winked, making a finger gun at the camera. "-you guys are awesome. Even if you're just sending me crap you don't want, it's still awesome. So, first box!"

He broke the tape of the topmost box with a ball-point pen, pulling the flaps open and reading the invoice inside. "This one is a gift package from... 'LadyOfTheRooders.'" He glanced at a list on one of the monitors. "I think you're in chat, hi. And you sent me..." He set the invoice down, reaching into the box and dropping two thick plastic bags filled with small, hard spheres down on the desk, the impact shaking the camera briefly. "Twenty pounds of marbles. It's like rice: Good when you're hungry and need to eat a thousand of something." As he tore open a bag he added, "I'm glad you guys stopped sending me bowling balls."

Cole plucked one marble out, holding between thumb and forefinger before placing it between his front teeth. He held it there for a few seconds, letting the watchers get a good look before rolling it back into his mouth and swallowing. Leaning in to the camera, he opened his mouth and held out his tongue to show that it was gone before sitting back. "I shouldn't do that," he said with a smile, "you guys are really weird about my tongue."

After a few seconds of thought he leaned in again with a conspiratorial smile, lowering his voice to a low, husky tone. "You thinkin' about what it would be like to be that marble, chat? Bouncing around in my mouth, tongue all wet and warm, hot breath blowin' over your body as you try to hang on until you finally slip back..." He tilted his head up, tracing a finger down the length of his throat. "...and slide right down?"

The chat scroll naturally had a delay, but once it caught up he was positively flooded with reactions. "Oh boy," Cole laughed, "you guys are getting mileage out of that 'coleSweat' emote." He lifted the bag, tipping the opening towards his lips. "Anyway, here goes."

A mass of marbles rolled out, filling his mouth, and he paused briefly to swallow. His throat bulged with a lumpy, shifting mass as they slid down his throat, and he opened his mouth again, simply letting them slowly roll straight down into him. Not more than halfway through a growing paunch beneath his shirt became evident, and by the time the first bag was emptied his navel and a bit of skin was poking out, the lowermost buttons starting to strain. Tossing the plastic away, Cole unbuttoned his shirt before tearing into the second bag, repeating the process. His paunch became a gut, resting heavy on his lap, shaking briefly every so often as a heavier mass of marbles spilled into it.

Once he was finished Cole let the bag drop to his side. "There you go. Twenty pounds of marbles." Reaching for a microphone on his desk, he turned it on and rested it against his stomach, a muted clacking and rattling coming from it as he jostled it with his free hand. "It feels good. Nice and heavy, and it's all just rolling around on itself."

A jingle caught his attention, and he checked the monitor to see a small donation come in as the text-to-speech application read out the message in a stilted male voice. "I have ordered something for you to eat. Enjoy coledrool."

"Really." There was a distant knock, and he glanced at something out of view of the camera before setting the microphone on the desk and fiddling with the keyboard. "'scuse me for a sec." The stream switched to a "please stand by" image, but the audio was still broadcasting: Footsteps, a door opening in the distance, and muted conversation before a loud yelp that cut short suddenly in a fit of shuffling and thumping before a conspicuous silence. Then, a door closing and heavier footsteps before the sound of cardboard sliding on the desk and the pained creak of plastic and metal.

When the view switched back to the camera Cole was sitting in the chair, spread-legged, with an an engorged gut that sagged between his thighs, broad lumps rolling across its surface every so often.

"Thank you very much for the pizzas, SexPotato," he said, patting the stack of boxes to the side. As he read the chat his brow furrowed before he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. "Did I forget to mute the microphone?" Reaching beneath his belly he hefted it up with a grunt, setting it down on his lap and blocking him partially from view as as his chair groaned again from the strain. "Well, it looks like you guys are getting something extra this stream." Reaching over, he flipped open one of the pizza boxes and pulled out a slice, taking a bite as he read the chat. "What did the delivery person look like?" He shrugged. "Pretty good looking." Then looking straight at the camera and with feigned nonchalance he added, "looked a lot like you, actually."

A few seconds later the reactions rolled in, and Cole laughed. "God, it's too easy to push your buttons."


End file.
